Sword Art Online Plus ソードアート·オンラインプラス
by MeltyScream
Summary: This is Sword Art Online, also known as the Death Game. This is the story Gaseiyu Dicuru, a young girl age 15 who is logged into SAO. Will she survive the world, or will the game tear her sanity into fragments. Remember, If you die in the game, You die in real life. So keep calm, swing on, and survive Sword Art Online. Rated T for reasons that I don't have enough letters left for.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sword Art Online, belongeth not to me.**

**Chapter 1: Parallel Tale**

"Here I am, Sword Art Online! Looks like I'm gonna be here awhile though." Gaseiyu Dicuru. Age 16, young girl living with a friend in an apartment. Both of them have logged on into SAO, and won't be logging out for awhile.

"Why couldn't I have spawned next to Pegasus, now I gotta find her. And get out of these farm clothes while I'm at it, bleh." She looked at her hands, swearing she could see the code flowing in them. Opening her inventory, she gave a relieved smile. "At least this is one of those games where you start out with a good amount of money. Now time to buy a sword."

"_If you die in the game, you die in real life."_

The words of the mysterious man whom had appeared before her and the other players flashed through her mind. Gulping, she took some time to look up at the sky. "I'm sure he was joking right, and to prove it I'll log out." She opened the menu, to find the log out button greyed out. "What!? He wasn't joking…."

"_If you die in the game, you…" _"Die in real life? How is that possible. Know what, no time to reflect on that. I'm sure these monsters here wouldn't even be strong enough to kill me. " Gaseiyu spoke in a confident tone. She could see the entrance to the starting town up ahead.

Walking into the town, she saw it filled with a number of different players. "Guess this is the first town everyone comes, Floor One." Gaseiyu looked over and saw what appeared to be a clothing/armor store. "Perfect, that's the first thing I need." She skipped into the store, humming some tune she had heard once on TV.

"Oi, how may I assist you." The NPC, which was a young woman, greeted her. "Right, it is to early for players to be setting up their own shops." Gaseiyu said to herself, before smiling. "I'd like to buy some clothes!"

Gaseiyu came out with a white long, flowing skirt that went down past her knees, with the ying/yang symbol on it. For a top, a longsleeved black shirt with a white, basic breastplate, and basic brown combat boots. Over all that she donned a white cloak with the symbol of a dove on the back.

She tied a black ribbon in her avatar's white hair, putting it in a ponytail, meaning that she has shining white hair in real life. Her blue eyes sparkled with energy as one side of her face was covered by a half mask that represented a demon, as it was red with one horn sticking from the top. "Perfect fit." She took it off and put it in a adventuring back she bought.

Looking around, she saw some sort of gathering around a building in the town. Curiously, she creeped over to the group and stood behind a wall close enough so she could listen. "What are we gonna do?" She overheard one voice.

"We're gonna survive, that's what." A firm female voice replied, her tone making her seem around her mid 20s. "Yeah, I mean, what monsters could possibly kill us here." Another male spoke. "But what about other players…." The first male spoke again, and everyone went quiet for a bit.

"I-I'm sure that no one is stupid enough to try and murder anyone in this game, I'm really still not believing this whole "Die in the game, die in real life" trash." The woman spoke. Gaseiyu gasped quietly. "Player killing…" She whispered quietly to herself. "Come on, I heard there's gonna be a meeting later at the stadium, let's get going."

Gaseiyu peeked around the corner only to see their backs as they walked off. Opening her inventory, a gold and black longsword with chinese kanji on it, standing for death, appeared in her hands. "I guess I'll keep this out at all times." She took a deep breath and forced a smile upon her face. "Got to make the best of this! Let's do it!"

* * *

**1 MONTH LATER - Floor 5**

Floor five, know as the Shivering Forest. The environment was interesting, it was like a tropical rain forest, but covered in snow. "So, where is Shiver town. Best name ever by the way." Gaseiyu trudged through the thick snow, nearly tripping over a stray branch. "Dammit! Who designed this place, they suck." Suddenly, a rustle in the bushes grabbed her attention.

"Who's there!" She quickly drew her sword and wildly swung in that direction. "I'm not afraid to use this!" Out of the bush hopped a giant grey hawk. "Eek!" Gaseiyu jumped back and started to run. The hawk screeched and made chase. Gaseiyu turned around, blindly swinging her sword. "White Great Hawk." She read its name right as she dodged a strike of the talons.

The hawk curved around and flew back towards. Gritting her teeth, she turned back forward to continue running. The environment was so well blended in the snowy white, that she couldn't tell she was running right into a tree.

A thud filled the air, followed by a loud groan. The hawk screeched and dived down at Gaseiyu. The girl sighed, "Ain't no beating him, I wonder where I'll respawn."

"_**If you die in the game, you die in real life."**_

Those words seemed to bring Gaseiyu to life. "I don't know if that's true, and I don't want to test the theory out." She rolled out the way, as the hawk hit the ground. "I know any sword skills…. or do I." She recalled a skill she once seen a swordsman do.

The hawk curved around and once again dove at her. Moving her body in the correct position, Her sword started to glow blue, and she gave a cocky smirk. "Vertical arc!" Words flowed from her mouth that she didn't even know, as if the system were saying it for her. She cut through the hawk with the first strike, and as it screamed in pain she arced it up to form the V shape.

After a second delay, the hawk disappeared into shatters. Gaseiyu paused for a second, before relaxing her shoulders. A pop up appeared and showed her exp meter filling up all the way. "Hmm I leveled up, awesome level 7!" Turning around, she saw a small town up ahead. "I guess that's it huh?" Putting her sword up, she turned and started walking.

After a rather peaceful thirty minute walk, she made it to the village with any other encounters. The village seemed rather, tropical compared to the rest of the floor. It was drastically less snowy, but still had a decent amount. There were trees decorating the place, some with leaves, some without. Gaseiyu yawned quietly and looked around at the many players.

"I still have yet to see Pegasus. I wonder if she's… nevermind." She shook her head to erase those thoughts, and walked up to one of the players. "Umm, hi. My name is Gaseiyu, I was wondering has the floor boss here been defeated yet. I've been kind of lingering around the first two floors for awhile and haven't kept tabs on our progress."

The boy looked at her and smiled. "Name's Jain, and yeah Floor bosses one through fifteen have been defeated so far, but you can still take part in some of the floor quests." Gaseiyu looked him up and down, pondering something in her head.

He was of medium build, with black hair. His eyes were dull green, and he wore white shirt with the emblem of a dragon on it, along with white shoulder plates with that same dragon emblem. His chest plate was green, again with the dragon design. The boy also wore long, baggy white pants which were tucked into green armored boots, and a sheath was attached to his waist for his katana.

Gaseiyu snapped out of her trance and smiled. "Oh okay." She pulled up her menu and searched through her quest log. Jain watched her as she searched up and down the list, and tilted his head when she made an "Oi!" sound. "I found a quest."

She flipped her menu and let him read it. "Beginner quest: Three Stones. An NPC named Peril is in great peril hehe. Meet him and the rustic diner and he will explain to you your job. Pretty vague quest outline." He raised an eyebrow and looked at her. Suddenly in his face a pop up appeared, reading "Friend request from Gaseiyu"

Jain looked at her for a second, before pressing the accept button. As soon as he did that, another pop up appeared reading "Gaseiyu invites you to join her party"

Jain looked at her with a wary glance, and Gaseiyu sighed. "I'm not trying to be a creep if that's what you think. I just need someone to help me complete this quest. If you don't want to, I understand." The boy chuckled and pressed the accept button. "Yeah I'll help you out." Gaseiyu clasped her hands together and smiled. "Great, now let's go find that NPC."

The two walked through the town towards the diner. Gaseiyu looked at him and the info about him showed above his head. "Level 53. Why would someone so far from my level agree to help me. How did he even advance so far in only a month, the people playing this game are really pro. Well, that means this will be a whole lot easier for us!" She thought.

Jain looked back at her and gave a faint smile, causing her to look away. "Hey, we're here!" Gaseiyu noticed a gold exclamation point above an NPC standing outside the diner. "I think this is that Peril guy." Jain nodded and approached him. Clearing his throat, he spoke. "So, I heard you have some sort of problem."

The NPC raised his hand and nodded. "Yes, while out adventuring a monster stole my three gemstones, worth valuable money. If you go and retrieve them, I'll reward you greatly. Perhaps I might even spare you a stone out of gratitude." Gaseiyu listened carefully and smiled. "We'll have it back in a quickie!" Jain nodded and watched as the exclamation point changed to a question mark.

"Good," The NPC smiled. "The location is not to far east from here, in the Snowy Willows. Good luck weary adventurers."

Gaseiyu nodded and turned towards the direction they were pointed in. "Well, I'm all suited up and ready to go. What about you?" Jain gracefully whipped out his katana and performed a flashy sword skill. "Whoa…" Gaseiyu looked on in amazement. The young boy smiled and sheathed it. "Does that answer your question."

"You bet it does, awesome sword skill what's it called?" Gaseiyu asked excitedly. "Its called Arc Dance, a katana skill. You gracefully cut three arcs at your foe, and finish with a whirling slash. Its great for hitting aerial opponents as you can fully unleash the skill."

"Please teach me when this quest is over, I promise I'll leave you alone after that!" The girl practically begged, and Jain looked as if he was gonna freeze. "Pretty please!" She tugged on his hand, prompting him to say yes. "Yay!" Gaseiyu jumped up in glee, and the boy cleared his throat. "Well anyways, we should get going."

Gaseiyu waved a hand. "Yeah, we should."

"So, this is the Snowy Willows." Gaseiyu admired the site, it was a mass of snowy willow trees, almost blocking out the sky. In a corner off to the left, she spotted three shining jewels; The gemstones. "There they are, let's go get em!"

"Wait!" Jain's voice stopped her in her tracks, and he drew his sword. "You should know better, even if you are a low level. The second you do that, we're gonna get ambushed." "Then what do we do, just wait for the monsters to spawn, which will be never. This is a beginner mission, so we're probably ment to get caught in that trap in order to advance the quest along." Gaseiyu concluded.

Jain blinked, before smirking. "For a low level, you got alot of knowledge on you." He ran a hand through his head, before drawing close to the jewels. Gaseiyu readied her sword, taking note of her surrondings. "Now!" As Jain sprang up on the gemstones, three White Great Hawks appeared, two of them level 6, and the other being level 60.

"Hmm, I guess they had to spawn in one monster on par with me. Gaseiyu, you're no match for this hawk so I'll take him. I'm sure you can handle the other two!" "Yeah I can!" Gaseiyu said nervously. "No way, I could barely even handle one, now there's two. I'm so toast, I'm burnt toast!"

The two hawks came diving down after her, making her yelp in fear. She planted her foot and slashed up at one, barely scrapping it. She ducked as the other one made a U-turn and came clawing at her. "Vertical A-" She was cut off by a talon to the arm. "Agh!" She yelped in pain.

"Damn it!" Jain turned away from his battle to help his partner. The level 6 hawk swooped down and struck him, but it didn't have much effect on him. He turned around and with one quick slice, One shotted the hawk. Gaseiyu realized her chance, and performing the motions just as the second hawk swooped towards her. "I don't know why I like saying the move names aloud, I guess it sounds cooler!"

She performed the motions and exclaimed. "Vertical Arc!" In two hits the bird was gone. "Yeah, we win." She celebrated. Jain whipped his sword around in his hand and sighed. "Not yet." He looked towards the last hawk, the strongest one. "You ready?" He asked.

Gaseiyu smirked. "Yeah I'm ready!"

* * *

"Thank you for your help, here's your reward." The NPC Peril congratulated the two teens. Gaseiyu smiled as she received a good amount of Cor. "And, I'll even give you my Sapphire Jewel."

The jewel appeared in Jain's hand, and he in turn gave it to Gaseiyu. "That must have been alot of exp, that one quest put you up two levels." He said. Gaseiyu smiled. "Now, you're gonna teach me that skill or what." Jain sighed and smiled. "Let's go level grind first, you gotta be a level twelve in order to do it." He gave a thumbs up.

"Yeah!" She gave one back. "This place might not be so bad after all!" She thought. Oh, how wrong she was.

**A/N- I was planning this forever, and now it finally comes to life. SAO+ has started lol. The Aincrad arc imo was good, but it didn't focus on the emotional part as much as it needed too. It was all some tragedy for a few episodes then went pretty much Kirito and Asuna badassery/romance(Which btw i do ship KiritoxSinon, not a big Asuna fan)**

**So I wanted to present a fragile lead character who tries to be hopeful, but instead this isn't her fighting monsters and evil real world guys, this really isn't even her fighting to survive, this is her fighting to stay sane, to not let the deaths of people she's gonna come to meet, and have already met, not destroy her.**

**Thats my Sword Art Online Plus, If you're here and like what you see I hope you stay for the ride, trust me its not gonna be as depressing and hopeless/gutwrenching as it sounds. Think of it as a coming of age story, a little girl forced to grow up and mature inside the death game of SAO. Player Killing guilds will be pretty much the main villian as our protaganist will eventually become an "Avenger" of sorts, but hey I'm spoiling the story lol. There's surprises in store, so follow, fav, review and maybe check out my other two stories that are gonna receive updates very soon, so until next time :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Rights to Sword Art Online, I own not!**

**Chapter 2: Drowning**

* * *

**January 22, 2023. Floor 23**

"I'm so stupid!" Gaseiyu, or as her name in-game was, which was "Zex" shouted, finally, after one month that she had given Jace her real life name. "Why am I so stupid!" She sighed.

Floor 23 was known as the "Prima Resort" a medium sized floor with crystal clear waters and sandy beaches populating the area. They were multiple towns, but the one you spawned in was naturally the biggest, known as Zion Market.

Zex, just to remind you once again, that is Gaseiyu's avatar's name. Don't forget it.

The girl yawned, spinning around her silver and black yanmaodao sword, which she earned through a quest. "I've yet to see Jace again, or Pegasus. I wonder have they… nevermind." She tried not to think of that. Instead her mind focused on why she was here. She was level 18 now, and she had signed onto the floor clearing committee to help clear the floor boss.

Two earlier groups despite warning to let the official clearing committee had already tried, both groups have not been seen again. And since the floor hasn't been cleared, unless they were glitching one could easily figure out they're fate.

Zex approached a player, whose name was "Yung" "Hey you!" She grabbed his attention, and the man turned around. "Yo, wassup. Anything you need pal." He raised his hand and smiled, his long light brown hair, and skinny stature made him almost appear like a girl. Zex cleared her throat and spoke. "What time is the FCC supposed to be leaving for the floor boss? I'm on board for this one."

Yung smiled and patted her head. He appeared old enough to be her older brother by several years, so she took it as nothing but a friendly gesture. "Ahh my friend, you've found the right person. I'll be helping lead this charge, so I can tell you we'll be leaving as soon as the sun set, so meet up at the town hall!"

"Sweet!" Zex fistpumped. "Gives me time to take a little dip, thanks for the info!" Yung nodded. "No problem, hope to see you there!" He waved her off as she left. "The people here sure are nice, so far being trapped here isn't as bad as I thought."

As she approached the beach, she noticed it wasn't many people there like advertised. "Strange…. ehh more room for me." Opening her menu, in one press of the button she was in a all black two piece. "Yahoooo!" She jumped into the water.

After five seconds she was running out of the water like she had seen a ghost in there. Yelping in pain she shouted. "Why is the water so damn hot!" Looking towards the town, a few players were snickering and outright laughing at her. "You noob, the sign clearly says "Boiling Lake" the beaches are this-a-way."

Zex growled, not even focused on the water part. She was more outraged that she was called a noob. "Who you be calling noob, I'm level 18 and I'll kick your butt right out of this game." "First off, get your grammar right dork. Secondly, bruh get on my level, I'm level 30." The man laughed hysterically.

Zex was seething, almost as hot as the Boiling Lake. "Yeah well I don't care what level you are, I challenge you to a duel here and now!" She angrily swung her yanmaodao for extra emphasis. The young man sneered and watched as a pop-up appeared. "I accept." He walked within 30 feet of her."

Zex watched as a circle expanded on the ground, covering an area of 125 feet.

"Ready?"

Those words appeared in front of her.

"Go!" Zex took off after the man, charging in with a straight lunge. "Spinning sword!" The man called out, whipping his sword in a circular motion to easily block her. As she stumbled back, the man quickly slashed up at her, catching her arm.

Zex got away from his grip and performed the Vertical Arc skill. "Weak." The man parried it and grinned. His sword turned yellow and her performed Vorpal Strike, putting an end to the duel as it pretty much destroyed Zex.

"Match finished." Zex sighed as she lost, watching him celebrate his victory. "Whatever. Just wait till I get a higher level." She growled. Switching back into her regular clothes, she hastily walked off.p She was no longer in the mood to swim. Looking up at the sun, she concluded that she had enough time to do one more quest before it was time for the Floor Boss.

As soon as she thought that, a NPC ran up too her and tapped her on the leg. She turned around and saw no one. "Down here miss." The squeaky voice said. She looked down to see a small boy tugging at her skirt. "Aww, so kawaii." She fawned.

"Excuse me miss, can you help me on this quest." Zex nodded, giving a thumbs up. "Sure can." The boy nodded and continued to speak. "My big sister has gone missing. She told me she was going to Nab Village, not too far from here. Can you please find her?"

Zex nodded and whipped out her sword. "No swear, I can easily take this."

The NPC nodded and looked at her. "I'm counting on you!"

* * *

The village known as Hab Village was very un-active. Only three players were there, excluding herself, and not many NPCs were there. "So this should be easy…. and hard at the same time." She had learned that the boy's sister's name was "Mimi" by reading through the quest details.

"Hey! Mimi!" She shouted out, knowing it wouldn't be that easy but it was worth a try. "Welp, let's get to searching."

After around an hour of searching, Zex was ready to call it quits. She could not find the girl for nothing. As she was walking, she tripped and fell headfirst onto the ground. "Ugh, what did I trip over."

What she tripped over was a young girl out cold on the ground. "This must be Mimi." Bending over, she gently shook the girl; No response.

"Fuck that!" With one great push the NPC shook away and looked up at Zex. "You're coming with me."

"Oh thank you for finding me, I was surely lost." Zex gave a proud smile and waved. "Ehh, It was nothing." Mimi smiled and hugged her. "Surely I must reward you kind sir."

"Thanks," Zex smiled. "But I'm not a sir." The NPC looked at her and quickly gave her a small kiss on the lips. Zex, was not feeling that at all. When the NPC stopped, Zex backed away quickly. "Ugh, of all the quest I pick, It would be one designed for a male to jerk off too. Whatever."

After she delivered the girl unto his brother, her level increased to 19 and the quest drops she got were deemed useless in her mind, except for a one healing elixir.

She looked at the sun, she was right on time. "Time to head out."

"Wait!" The Mimi NPC called out to her. Zex looked at the NPC and it winked at her. "Please come back soon, I wanna spend more time with you hehe."

Zex made a mental note to never visit this floor again. "Raperbot 3000." She joked to herself. As she walked towards the town center, she noticed a group of about 350 players. "Man, the FCC has expanded." She said, merging her self into the group.

"Now players!" Zex looked up, recognizing that voice as Yung. "Along the way we may encounter some monsters. Our plan is to save as much health as we can so we must not let them deal alot of damage. If you get below 50 percent health before we make it, I suggest you turn back. We don't want you dying against the boss."

Zex took these words with a grain of salt. "No matter how much damage I take I'm not turning, forget that crap."

"Now men and women, let's go!" Yung shouted and the area erupted in cheers and battle cries and the mass begin to move. Their destination, a large mountain around ten miles away. They would also have to cross a two mile body of water to get there.

About halfway into the journey, Zex stopped and sniffed around. "Something smells… sweet." At her sentence, murmurs and whispers started, all about the same subject. Something smelled sweet, enticing at that. Some of the men started to drift towards the source, like they're body was forcing them.

"It's… a status effect!" Yugo exclaimed, chugging an elixer. "Men, drink any elixer's you have, this is a hypnosis effect that only works on men. Women, move on normally!" He shouted.

The man who had brought the item with them quickly drunk the said items, while other unlucky souls wandered closer and closer to the waters. "No!" Yugo shouted, trying to grab one hypnotized man and pull him back, but he was simply shrugged off. The next few minutes were spent helplessly watching as about 50 unlucky men wandered into the seas, never to be seen again. Zex looked on, mouth agape. She wanted to cry, be held back any tears.

Yugo clenched his fist and turned around. "Let's keep moving, we won't forget those lost players. Right!?" Instead of an explosion of cheers, there were murmurs and whispers of uncertainty and regret. "I knew I shouldn't bought this game, now I'm gonna die." One young male said besides Zex.

"With that attitude you'll perish in no time, cheer up." She spat, angrily turning around and continuing on.

Zex walked as fast as she could, quickly nearing the front of the group. In a blur she was past Yugo and out in front of the group by herself. "Hey, slow down!" Yugo called to her. "It's dangerous!" Zex turned around and blankly stared at them. "Slow down!? We just witnessed 50 plus man die and you want us to slow down! Really!?"

She turned back around and continued walking.

"Watch out!" Yugo shouted.

Zex gasped and fell back as what appeared to be a three wolfs with six legs each, and two heads. Zex nearly crumbled. "What the hell…."

* * *

**New chap yay! Sorry for the wait but I'm back for good. So leave a review, follow, and fav and as always I see you guys on the next time! *Flies off***


End file.
